Young Blood
by jefronp
Summary: Saturday detention, with nearly no supervision.. which means sex, pot, and very shocking confessions that changes everything for these friends, forever.
1. Chapter 1

Jade sighed, annoyed that she was stuck in Saturday detention with Robbie and Tori and… well, Andre, Cat and Beck weren't so bad to deal with. But did it have to be at seven in the fucking morning?

She and Beck took a seat next to each other and she put her head down, tired. She was still holding the cup of coffee, so she lifted her head up for a second to take a sip from it, feeling Beck wrap his arm around her waist and pull him to her, kissing the side of her head. She leaned against him, and they both closed their eyes.

Forget having Saturday detention, but what if your boyfriend kept you up all night… doing…well, _things _to you? Ugh! She was so tired, she felt like her brain was about to shut off on her… a first.

"Babe." Beck shook her gently and she woke up only to realize the principal and just walked in the room and everyone else was seated.

"So, I have a question…" Cat was saying to Robbie, "What if like there's an earthquake and the books all fell on us? Would we die?"

She loved Cat and all, but that's was just too intense a question for this early in the morning.

"I don't know." Robbie answered. "Ask me later."

_Or when it actually happens, _Jade thought.

"Be nice." Beck murmured into her ear, and she inwardly groaned. If it wasn't for Beck, and the fact that he was there with her, there would definitely be some problems, that was for _damn_ sure.

"Everyone be quiet!" Helen ordered and they all shut up. "Now, I'm sure you all know why you're in here."

No one said anything, so she continued. "You are all to stay here until 3, is that understood?" They still remained silent, so she nodded in satisfaction, "Alright then. No leaving, running around, or being obnoxious. You are to stay in these seats, okay? I'm assuming you all brought lunches with you, so when the time comes, you may eat." With a final nod, she left the library, leaving the six teenagers all alone.

Jade leaned her head against Beck's chest and closed her eyes, as Cat took out what looked like a coloring book, and started to color. Typical, typical Cat. Robbie on the other hand took out a book and started to read it while Tori looked at herself in the mirror and Andre wrote things down in a notebook.

Beck had his arm securely around her waist, and was holding her, rubbing her arm gently while she sort of slept on him.

"Hey." He whispered.

"What?" She groggily responded, and he grinned.

"Helen didn't really think this through…" He began, and she looked at him, lifting her head from his chest and giving him a sleepy stare. "You know, we're sitting next to each other… and we can, you know… sneak off if we wanted to, and—"

"But we're not allowed to be obnoxious, no running around." She reminded him.

"True, but she didn't say anything about walking around the library." He pointed out and she immediately got what he was saying. She grinned and nodded, and laid her head on his chest again.

Of course he couldn't _already_ be in the mood could he?

Well, it was Beck, so who knew what went on in his head most of the time anyway?

Tori, meanwhile was done doing whatever it was she was doing and looked at everyone, "So… why are you guys in here?"

"Tori. You were there." Jade was surprised to hear Cat speak in such a bitchy tone. "We… all got in trouble for the same thing."

"Oh, right, right. Sorry, it's a little early in the morning."

"Sure, whatever." Jade responded back, lifting her head from Beck's chest, causing his hand to fall onto her lap, _dangerously close _to where it should've been.

She tensed, but he didn't do anything causing her to relax.

"This is so damn boring!" Robbie exclaimed, "She expects us to just sit here for seven hours and do nothing?"

"It's a good time to catch up on your homework." Andre said, "I mean, I am more or less."

"I'm betting on less." Jade said, and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm writing a song for my songwriting class." He said, and suddenly Cat squealed.

"I have to do that too!" She exclaimed, putting away her coloring book and quickly pulling out a notebook.

Wait, Cat wrote songs?

That was new.

But before she could say anything to her, she started to hum a melody. And when she was finished, she looked at everyone. "How was that?"

"It was… good." Jade nodded, and she giggled.

"Yay!"

Tori looked around, thinking of something _anything_ she could do to make this go by faster. She stood up, surveying the area, when her eyes caught something and she started to walk towards it. Everyone watched her—well except Cat—and then a second later, she came back, holding a Ziplock bag full of green stuff.

"Where the hell did you manage to get that?" Robbie asked her, as she just smiled at them and threw it on the table he shared with Cat.

"Don't worry about it." She said, and Cat looked at it, a bit warily, before she shook her head.

"I can't be around the crap." She said, looking towards Beck and Jade for a moment, and catching Beck's eye for a split second before turning back to her friends. "Get it away from me."

"Why?" Tori asked her, "Never smoked weed before?"

"I have." She said, quietly, "Just get it away from me."

Tori shrugged, "Whatever," and then walked back to her own table. She played with it for a moment, before looking up at everyone else. "Want to smoke it?"

"Now?" Jade asked, "What if Helen or some teacher comes in and checks on us?"

"They won't." Tori smirked.

Beck narrowed his eyes at her, "Something tells me you've already done this before."

"Maybe." Tori said, and then opened the bag causing the room to smell like the substance inside it—a strong, strong smell.

"Tori!" Cat yelled, immediately jumping up, she grabbed her notebook and pen and walked to the back of the library. Beck looked back at her, and then at Tori.

"Come on, put that away." He said, "It's too early for it anyways."

"It's never too early to smoke pot." Tori insisted.

Jade was surprised, who knew Tori was such a pothead?

But still, she had to agree with Beck, it was kind of too early.

"We'll smoke it later if you want." Jade said, "It's still only 7:00 am. So just wait a bit longer, and you can have your precious pot, okay?"

Tori had been looking through her bag, while she'd been speaking so she hadn't really paid any attention to it. "Shit!" She cried when she didn't find what she was looking for.

"What?" Everyone said together, and she looked up.

"I don't have a pipe or anything to smoke this with!"

"So…what does that mean?" Andre asked her carefully.

"That I have to go to my locker and get it!"

"Oh, fuck." Jade said, "So that means that—"

"We have to do some Mission Impossible stunt?" Robbie guessed and Tori smirked, nodding her head.

"Hell to the yeah."

"Oh, well, that's just fantastic!" Robbie threw his hands in the air.

Tori nodded and pulled them in close for a second to come up with a plan, even Cat came back and joined them, as she _loved_ adventure. Almost craved it all the time, actually.

"So, here's what we're gonna do…" Tori began to explain the plan, "But it's not happening for like two hours."

"Two—you were dead set on having it just a second ago!" Jade cried, "You can't just… ugh! You piss me off sometimes, Vega."

"Tell me something I don't know." Tori muttered, "Anyway, we're going to all sneak out at the same time, alright? And if we get caught, then… well, that's the fun of it. But don't and I repeat, _don't_ let your guard down and have Helen catch you, got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, so in two hours, we go ahead with Plan get Tori Her Pipe." She sat back, satisfied and took out a book to read while everyone went back to their seats.

This was going to be a long two hours.

After about an hour, Jade decided she'd had enough with the silence, and stood up. Beck looked up at her, "Where are you going?"

"I'm bored." She said, pushing her hair back. "I need something… to _do_." She winked at him and he got it.

"Okay, well, let's go explore the library." He said, causing Cat's head to lift up and look at them with a smirk on her face, while the other three… just stared at them somewhat dumbfounded. It was a good thing though, that they were completely out of the loop.

"Okay… so let's go." Jade said, pulling him up with her, they walked down to where the books were and walked _all _the way to the back. "Finally." She said, "Some alone time."

"What you didn't feel alone there?" Beck teased her and she shook her head.

"Eh, not really." And with that, she pulled him towards her, kissing him softly, at first, until he started to kiss her back, then it became more heated. She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her deeper, his hands going under her shirt and rubbing her sides.

They were really getting into it, lost in the moment, when they heard Cat whimper, and then the voice of Helen.

"Where are Beck and Jade?" She demanded.

"They had to pee." They heard Cat say innocently, causing them to break apart.

"At the same time?"

"Yeah. You know how Jade is with Beck." Andre immediately jumped to their defense. "They uh…always go places together."

"Oh, okay." She said, sounding like she didn't believe it, but just agreed to it anyway. "Good, then I'll come back in twenty minutes."

Once they heard her leave, Jade let out the breath she was holding.

"So close." She said, "We were so close to getting another Saturday detention."

"Tell me about it." Beck told her, as he started to kiss her again. "I don't think we'll have a problem for a while."

"No, but you have one right now." Jade murmured as she brushed her body against his, feeling his arousal.

"Take care of it." He said back kissing her as she unbuttoned his skinny jeans, and put her hands down his pants, stroking his member a few times, while they continued to kiss hungrily, Beck groaning into her mouth. He was about to finish, when he stopped her, taking her hand out of his pants, she looked at him, curiously.

"I don't want to finish that way." He said and she nodded, understanding, she unbuttoned her own jeans, and slid them down just enough so that he was able to rub his head against her clit causing her to cry out, and fall against him, breathing heavier.

"Shh.." He reminded her, "We can't be loud."

She nodded, and bit her lip to keep from crying out when he did it again. If she just moved a little bit forward, he'd be completely inside of her.

So instead, she just jumped up wrapping her legs around him, she rubbed against his member, causing him to slip inside her, she wanted to moan or something but he immediately kissed her causing it to get lost somewhere in his mouth.

It wasn't long before they both finished, and she put her feet back on the ground, kissing him gently one last time, before fixing themselves, she took his hand in hers and they walked back to the tables together.

"So… when did this library get a science fiction section?" Jade asked casually as Cat giggled.

"We know what you did," Tori stated bluntly. "And I gotta say, you both have balls." She made a face, thinking it over, "Literally and figuratively."

"Thanks, I think." Beck answered, and then shrugged. "Their fault for putting a couple that have been together for almost four years together in the same room, don't you think? Oh, and thanks for saving our asses Andre and Cat."

"Yeah, no problem." Andre said as Cat nodded.

As much as she enjoyed what they did (and knowing it wouldn't just be the first time they would do it that day), Jade was bored again.

"So, when's this secret mission supposed to start?" She asked, and Tori turned to her, a smile on her lips.

"Right now, actually. You're timing could not have been any better."

_Yeah, so this is my version on Saturday detention, lol. I've had it before… and have done something fun things… hehe. But yeah it's based on the episode coming up and of course the movie. _

_There's more to come especially with some secrets that are going to be revealed. _

_Sorry it's kinda rushed and half-assed if it seems that way. I have to be somewhere in like twenty minutes, lol, but I wanted to get this out! I had the idea.. I had to share it, ya know? _

_Hope you liked it! Xoxo._


	2. Chapter 2

"Tori, I would _love_ to kill you right now." Jade said, and Tori just rolled her eyes.

"Good to know," She snapped back, and then leaned against the wall as much as she could before she turned her head over the edge to see what was going on. "Shit!" She stopped everyone from moving and stepped back. "The fucking janitor is there! Why the fuck is here on a Saturday!"

"Who knows?" Jade rolled her eyes. " And I don't care either."

Tori thought for a moment, before she suddenly grabbed Cat's wrist—not noticing how she made a small noise of pain—and pulled her with her to the other side where she went as flat against the wall, forcing Cat to do the same.

"Ow!" Cat whisper-yelled at her, "What the hell was that for?"

"Shhhh!" Tori ordered, and then she waited until the door to the hallway closed, and breathed a sigh of relief. She could see her locker from where she was, so she started to walk nonchalantly towards it—as though nothing was wrong at all.

"Oh, now I'm confused." Robbie said, scratching his head. "You just laid f-bombs like two seconds ago… why are you so calm now?"

Tori just grinned spreading her arms wide, "No one's here now…" She said and then quickly went to her locker, opening it quickly she grabbed her pipe, holding it in her hand for a moment, she put it in her pocket, and then grabbed some other random things, before slamming it shut and turning toward her friends. She was still grinning as she held up some tissue paper throwing it at whoever happened to catch.

Beck caught a blue one, and looked at her, "What's this for?"

"Wanna have fun?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Good…" She said as Cat caught a purple on and Jade a green one. "Take these and while still holding it, throw it across the hallway, up in the air, whatever, but make sure you still have somewhat of a hold on it when you do."

"Can I switch colors with someone?" Andre asked holding up a hot pink one, causing Cat to giggle.

"Hell no." Robbie answered, "I got yellow, and I'm happy."

"Here, have this one," Tori said, handing it to him. "It's orange, a better color for your normally manly stature."

"Or a gross color." Jade put in and Tori shot her a look.

"Not helping!"

"Heyyyyy…" Jade said holding her hands in the air. "Just sayin."

"Okay, guys, ready?" They all nodded—Cat looking a bit wary about it—and then she snapped her finger, "GO!"

And off they went, throwing tissue paper in the air and watching as it fell to the ground laughing and giving each other high fives as they went past each other. At one point they had all decided to surprise Robbie and began to throw their tissue papers at him, laughing when he gave them a look.

Cat spun around, giggling as some of it fell around her, closing her eyes, she let it fall, loving the feeling she was getting as she raised her hands.

Jade was _even _having a good time and that was saying _a lot_, since she didn't like most fun things… unless they involved some sort of pain.

Tori still had some left, so she started to run out of the doors towards another hall while the others followed her. She was almost towards the end, when she stopped causing everyone to bump into her, Jade, Beck and Cat falling to the ground while the others just sort of lost their balance.

"Vega! What the hell?" Jade cried from the ground, rubbing her head. "Care to explain that?"

"Go, go, go!" She whisper-yelled at them getting them all to immediately stand up and run back towards the hallway, going past the mess they made and into the library where they quickly sat down, acting as though nothing was going on.

Her heart beating fast, Jade just _had to guess_ what she had seen. "Tori?" She asked, breathless.

"I saw Helen… which could only mean she was on her way here!" Tori explained, and the others nodded. She looked down quickly and noticed she still had her tissue paper. "Shit, guys!"

They all acted quickly, giving them all to Andre who put it in the cabinet next to him and locked it so Helen wouldn't expect anything.

Then, just as the door opened, Cat went back to her songwriting, Jade pretended to be filing her nails while Beck was… well, she wasn't really sure what he was doing, Robbie went back to reading, Andre went back to reading over something and Tori was checking herself in the mirror.

"Well, everything seems to be in order." Helen said as she looked over the six teenagers, making sure nothing was out of place—or line. "Very good."

"Well, yeah." Tori said, "We're bored though, got any fun… exciting things we could do?"

Helen smiled at her, "Be careful there Tori, you don't want another Saturday detention do you?"

Tori remained silent, a bit pissed off that she had spoken to her so condescendingly.

After a few more minutes, Helen left, and everyone let out a huge breath of relief, as Tori checked her watch.

"Shit! I thought we were gonna get caught!" Andre exclaimed, but Tori shook her head.

"Don't worry, you're with me… you're in good hands."

"How so?" Cat asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Because…" Tori said, "I've done this a few times, I know the tricks… anyway," She smirked, turning to her bag for a second, she pulled out her weed, and then took the pipe out of her pocket. "Who wants to smoke?"

"After what just happened… I'm game for anything," Andre said, and the others nodded—except for Cat.

"But where can we do it where we won't get caught?" Tori asked, and it was silent again.

"Oh! I know!" Jade said, "When Beck and I were walking around earlier—"

"Having sex." Tori coughed, causing the other girl to glare at her, but instead of yelling at her, she continued.

"We found a room… you know closed, soundproof… no one will be able to know we were in there…"

"You want to hotbox?"

"Yeah." She shrugged.

Tori grinned, "Ooh, the dirty, daring side of Jade… that's a new one."

"I just had sex in a library with four other people and the principal in it… who's the dirty, daring one now?"

Tori just smirked, "Still you."

"Whatever, Vega."

"Okay! So where's this place?" Robbie asked, and Jade pointed upwards. "Up those stairs."

"Let's go then! What are we waiting for?" Andre exclaimed, and they all shot up quickly.

Two minutes later, they were in the room and Tori was setting it all up. Cat meanwhile, had been quiet, sitting in the corner, she pulled her over sized bag around her body, and pulled a lighter and… a box of cigarettes?

"What the hell is that?" Jade demanded, and Cat nonchalantly shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Better than those drugs you're taking."

"Not really!" Tori said, "This is natural stuff, yours—yours isn't."

Cat just narrowed her eyes at her, and glared. "Yeah, so?" She looked down, and lit the cigarette, she started to smoke it. "You don't care anyways." She said quietly, more to herself than anyone, but Beck heard her, as he was right next to her.

But he said nothing… which surprised the hell out of everyone else, especially Jade.

"Okay, let's just do this." Tori said, taking a hit while Robbie watched as Cat made a disgusted face and looked away. And then a moment after taking a hit from her cigarette, she grabbed her bag and again and pulled out what looked like a pill bottle… with multicolored pills in it. She poured it into her hand, and then picked the one she wanted, putting it in her other hand, she closed the lid and put it back in her bag. Then she pulled out a water bottle and tipped her head back, swallowing the pill.

"Cat." Robbie said, gaining the attention of the others, "What the hell was that?"

"My bipolar medication, genius."

"What's gotten into you?" Andre asked, "You were fine and happy and going yay a second ago and now… now you're… cold."

She just shrugged and said nothing, everyone else kept taking hits, as Cat sat in the corner, pissed off she finished her cigarette, staring at the wall, her knees up, she held her bag against her, and stared at it.

"What's your problem Cat?" Tori asked, "Why don't you just have fun?"

"Shut up." Cat said, shaking her head. "You don't know anything."

"Oh yeah?" Tori asked, "Try me."

"Why? All you are—is a pothead!" Cat turned to her, nearly on the verge of yelling, she was speaking so loudly.

"Yeah, and damn proud of it too!"

"Courtney…" Beck said, in somewhat of a dazed state. "Just… calm down."

"Wait." Tori said, looking at Cat, her eyes narrowing. "_Courtney_?"

Cat just looked in between her and Beck, a sort of… unreadable upset expression on her face. "Yeah…" She said, "That's my name."

"No." Andre said, "It's Cat."

"Short for Courtney Catarina Valentine." Cat answered, right after. "No one knew about it."

"What, your full name?" Tori asked and Cat nodded.

"Except Beck, obviously and why is that?" Jade wondered, turning to face him, but he shook his head.

"I've known her a while, a lot longer than any of you have, that's for damn sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robbie asked, "That you know her better than us?" Beck nodded.

"Yeah, that's exactly what that means."

"But—how—and—why?" Tori managed to say. "I don't get it. You've been dating Jade for four years now… how does she not know about this either?"

"Because," Beck said, "It was our well kept secret."

"Oh, so you mean you've been cheating on me with her behind my back too?" Jade asked.

"No, that's not what it means at all."

"Hey! I have an idea! How about we don't talk about Cat like she's not here?" Cat said, and they immediately shut up. "Look, I didn't tell anyone my real name for a reason."

"Oh yeah? Does it have anything to do with those pills in your bag?" Robbie asked, and Cat's eyes widened.

But so did Beck's, but more of in recognition, not shock.

"You still have the—are you fucking with me?" Beck demanded and Cat shrunk back for a second before shaking her head.

"No."

"Give it to me. I let you slide with the cigarettes, but now—now I want _everything_."

"NO!" She screamed at him, as he reached for the bag, pulling it away so fast she stumbled a bit.

"Why not, Cat?" He asked, a dark look in his eyes. "What could you possibly be hiding now?"

"She's not the only one hiding something." Jade commented, looking around the room. "Maybe it's the weed, but… come on, let's be honest here, we all have secrets."

"Yeah? What could you be possibly hiding from me?" Beck turned his attention to his girlfriend, while she just shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Like I'd tell you."

"Yet, I thought we told each other_ everything_." He said, "What happened to that?"

Jade shrugged, "I don't know, Beck." She looked at Cat pointedly. "You tell me."

"I knew this would happen." Cat said, her voice was quiet, but you could hear her real emotion in it. "You always turn your attention towards her. Same thing you've been doing for the past four years!"

"She's my girlfriend! What do you want me to do?" Beck demanded.

"Wait…" Jade held her hand up, "Why do you care so much?"

Cat looked like she wanted to reply, but she remained silent.

"Cat? Or… should I say Courtney?" Jade asked, her gaze going from Beck to Cat's. "Someone, better start talking now."

"You know what?" Tori cut in. "To get this madness to just… stop. I'll go first, ready? Let's see, what am I hiding from you guys?" She pretended to think for a moment, before finally speaking. "Right, you know how I act like my home life is just fantastic?"

Everyone nodded, despite Jade's tense actions towards Beck and Cat. "Well… yeah, it's not."

"How so?" Robbie asked, and she just shrugged, looking down becoming serious.

"My parents are never home," She whispered, "Why do you think I always have parties?"

"Huh… that's a good point." Andre nodded his head, "I never thought of that."

"I feel like they sometimes forget I'm alive." Tori actually looked… sad? "I mean… they come home for like a week at at time and when they're here, I can't even go to them and say hi, because they're always busy doing something… my dad, he—he doesn't even know my name."

"What?" Jade said, suddenly becoming concerned. Damn weed. "He—he doesn't know your name?"

Tori shook her head, "Not even close. He calls me Tammy or Veronica."

"That's so fucked up." Jade said, as she thought of her own father, who didn't really give her much attention either… but at least he knew her name, whether he wanted her around or not.

"I know." Tori nodded, looking down, signaling the end of the conversation.

"I—I ask myself everyday." Robbie said. "Why was I born and my brother wasn't?" He looked up, "How can I still live this life, you know, able to breathe while my brother had less than a minute? It's not fair."

Everyone looked at him as he looked down and shook his head, "My dad—he wants me to be what my brother would've been—a star athlete, you know? But I don't want to be that… I want to be an actor, a singer, someone who makes people laugh, cry and just..." He looked up at Cat, "Feel something." He spoke directly towards her, and she looked away, the eye contact between them becoming too intense for her.

"What did your dad say when you got accepted here?" Tori asked and he shrugged.

"He laughed in my face."

"What?" Jade spoke, "How could he—"

"He said it was a school for losers, that no one here was going to make it." He was silent for a moment before shaking his head. "Why do you think I carry a puppet with me everywhere? It's like Rex was the link to my brother… and he expresses my emotions better than I ever could."

"Where is he now?" Cat asked, finally speaking.

"Home… I didn't want to take him here."

It was silent between them, before Cat spoke. "I can sing."

"We—we all know that, Cat." Jade said, "Why else would you be here?"

"No… I mean, like really sing, but I act like I'm okay because… I don't know… I don't want all the attention?"

"That doesn't make sense. You go to a peforming arts school!"

"Yeah, I know and singing was one of the main reasons why I'm here, but that's not what I meant… I mean it like… just…" She put her bag down and closing her eyes, she began to sing, "_Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone, I hear you call my name and it feels like home._" She opened her eyes, and continued to sing, her voice getting more powerful as she did. "_When you call my name it's like a little prayer, I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there. In the midnight hour, I can feel your power, just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there…I hear your voice, it's like an angle sighing, I have no choice I hear your voice, feels like flying. I close my eyes, oh god, I think I'm falling… out of the sky, I close my eyes… heaven help me. When you call my name, it's like a little prayer. I'm down on my knees I wanna take you there. In the midnight hour, I can feel your prayer. Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there." _

She stopped singing, and everyone looked at her, their eyes wide, their mouths open.

"Cat—that was—that was _amazing._" Tori began and Jade nodded, eagerly.

"I normally never agree with her, but shit. That was fucking good."

"Why don't you ever sing like that in class?" Andre asked her, "I mean, girl you've got some _real_ talent."

"I know… I just… prefer not to." She shot a look at Beck and he sighed.

"Why not?" Jade asked, noticing their exchange.

"Because—" She stopped, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, Cat… we're all confessing here, just say it." Tori said. "No one's going to judge you."

"I can't." She said.

"Cat—"

"Just drop it, okay?" Beck snapped and the pushing and pressure stopped there, for now.

"Beck, why don't you tell us why you keep defending her." Tori suggested, a sort of bitchy was in the request, but he ignored it.

"Cat and I have known each other and have been best friends since we were in diapers… happy?" Beck said, and let out an annoyed sigh. "We—we grew up together, you know, in Canada."

"Wait, Cat, you're Canadian?" Jade asked and Cat nodded.

"Yeah, a hundred percent and proud of it."

"And you knew Beck back then?"

She nodded again.

"Yeah, so that's how I know most of what you all _don't_ know."

"Like?" Jade pressed but he ignored it.

"I've got a secret." He said, to get her to stop. "Well, not really, but I got some family bullshit."

"Do tell." Jade muttered, causing him to shoot her a look, which of course went ignored.

"My mother's in a mental hospital." He said, finally. "She—she's had problems her whole life—and yeah. She's been in and out since I was a baby."

"What about your dad?"

He shrugged, "He sometimes had to chase her to get her to go to the hospitals when it got really bad… I mean, he'd leave me months at a time by myself, sometimes with Cat's…family, other times with a legal guardian."

"Mr. Turner." Cat smiled a bit, "I miss him."

"Yeah, he was cool, wasn't he?"

"The best." She agreed.

"What do you do now?" Robbie asked him. "Now that you're in the states and all."

"I live with my dad… my mother's still back in Canada, getting the help she needs." Beck shrugged, "But sometimes… it happens again, and now that I'm older, I can be own my own more and it's okay."

"Or he just comes over to my place." Jade said, shrugging like it wasn't a big deal.

Cat and Beck shared _another _look, but said nothing. "Yeah." Beck agreed.

"Well, that's good." Tori said, taking another hit off her pipe. "At least you have someone to go to."

"Yeah, I guess." He said, "But… nevermind."

"No, tell us." Andre said, "It's turned into a therapy group now."

"Yeah, and it's one that's getting more and more intense by the looks of it." Robbie commented, as Tori handed him the pipe, allowing him to take another hit from it.

Beck looked at him for a moment, looking like he wanted to say something to him, but instead continued with what he had to say instead.

Damn friends.

"It's hard for me to admit that to anyone… even you." He turned to Jade, who looked up at him. "I don't like people knowing my background because… well, it's a pretty dead giveaway that someday I could turn out just like her."

"You can't turn out worse than me." Cat quietly reminded him.

"What—okay. Cat you need to stop being so mysterious, and talk." Tori said, "Now."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I _don't_?"

"Then why the fuck do you keep bringing it up?" Jade snapped.

"Because—" She stopped again. "I don't know. I just do okay? Do you need to know everything about my damn life?"

"Now? Yes." Jade said, "And only, because we're your friends and we care about you."

"Bullshit."

"Trueshit." Tori cut in, raising her hand in the air, and pointing it. "We care about you more than you know."

"Well, you sure have a funny way of showing it."

"Just like you do with your emotions?" Tori shot back and she just rolled her eyes.

Cat looked like she wanted to slap her, but refrained herself. "I have to go."

"Just talk to us, Cat." Robbie looked at her, intensely. "Beck can't be your security blanket anymore."

"Besides, where are you going to go?" Jade asked, "You're stuck in here with us until 3, remember?"

_Shit_, Cat thought.

"Whatever." She sat down, and put her head in her hair, her fingers tangled in it as she had a million thoughts go through her mind, before finally looking up.

"Fine." She said, finally looking up, her eyes meeting Beck's who just gave her an encouraging nod, "I'll tell you."

_Weren't those confessions just intense? Damn._

_Had to end it there, but don't worry more to come! Heheheeh. Yeah it's a bit dramatic, but it'll get better once they all get everything off their chests. _

_Hope you enjoyed it! _

_MORE BECK AND JADE FUN NEXT CHAPTER BY THE WAY. _

_Just sayin', cuz there wasn't any here for a reason, since there's tension between them now… and that tension will be….. well, you'll just have to wait and see! Wont you? :) _

_Get pumped up for it. Whoo! _

_Oh, fun fact about me, because I feel like sharing: The reason why I have Cat the way she is in my stories is because I relate to her character more, and I've been through most of what she has... so I just write about my experiences by putting them in different stories. They're all the same kinda, but not really. And as for her close relationship with Beck, I feel like she has it with him on the show, so I portray that… but Beck's like a friend of mine in my life… who's just like how I portray him to be. And Jade? Well this friend has a girlfriend. Lol. So yeah… that's pretty much it. _

_More fun facts later! Dueces. _


	3. Chapter 3

Before she could say anything though, her phone went off. She quickly pulled her phone out and read the message.

Her eyes widened for a moment, before she put her phone back, and looked up at everyone.

"Well?" Jade was impatient. "Are you gonna tell us?"

"Tell you what?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Your big secret." Tori said. "What are you hiding?"

"Oh… right…that." She spoke flatly and was about to open her mouth when Beck suddenly cut her off.

"I have something to say," He said, his eyes catching hers as she just stared at him. "I mean, I have something… I want to tell you guys."

"Okay." Andre said, as Tori moved her hand, motioning for him to continue.

"When uh, when I was younger… I had, uhm problems." He half mumbled, "I don't know if it was from the pressure of my family… but…." He trailed off, looking at Cat again. "I did some bad things, got into some bad situations, and… I feel really bad for what I did… like _really _bad."

"Beck," Cat began, "That was so long ago, you cant just hold it against yourself. It's over now. We no longer have to think about it."

"But it's not that easy!" Beck suddenly shouted causing everyone to jump, while Cat just stared at him. "You may think it is, but unlike you, I like to _feel _my emotions instead of using… something else to make myself feel better."

"That's not what you thought back then," Cat snapped.

"And I regret it." He said, his voice calmer. "You know that."

"Are you guys going to tell us what happened, or…?" Jade said, cutting off their mini conversation, causing both Cat and Beck to let out a sigh.

"Uhm, okay. Well first you all should know, especially you Jade, that I had gotten into this whole thing first." Cat began, "And it wasn't all entirely Beck's fault for it."

No one said anything so she continued.

"Back in Canada, I had problems… and I always self medicated to make myself feel better." She began, "I mean I still more or less have them, but it's not as bad as it was."

"You're still being vague and it's frustrating the hell out of me." Jade threw her hands in the air, frustrated.

"I was bulimic!" Cat shouted at her, causing her to move back, with shock. "I had a fucking eating disorder, in fact, I still have it, happy?"

"Okay, this is starting to sound like Demi Lovato's sob story." Tori muttered, immediately shutting her mouth when Cat turned her attention towards her giving her a dark, mean glare. "Sorry… I was just saying."

"I…I was bulimic." Cat finally said, calming down, she let her head drop, looking at her hands. "I was going through a dark period, and… my family was just… shit, so I started to throw up after every meal, sometimes even skip them and—it sucked. I mean, I still get the urge sometimes to throw up, but not as much anymore. Anyway," She looked up at everyone, "During this time, I became friends with a gang member, uh… his name's not important, but anyway, we were sort of together for about two months and in those two months, I started to do drugs, cocaine, meth, weed… you name it. Whatever helped me feel better, I did it. Alcohol too… and all it did, was numb the pain I felt whenever I was around my family."

"I uhm… I got into it, because well, she had convinced me to do it." Beck shrugged, "I did the meth, the coke, everything… but I was never as addicted to it as she was. That's why I was able to smoke weed with you guys… it wasn't nearly as bad as she'd been."

"Thanks, Beck." Cat said, her voice emotionless.

Jade's eyes widened at their revelation, but still, she remained silent.

"Well, that explains why you laid an f-bomb earlier over the weed." Tori interjected, causing an eye roll from Jade as Cat continued to speak.

"I recovered quicker than she did. After I saw what—they were doing and why… I stopped and I tried to get Cat to do the same as well."

"What happened?" Tori whispered.

"I lied and said I was finished with it, but I really wasn't." She looked at him, "And it wasn't until a few weeks later… I found out I was pregnant."

"You were—you…" Robbie blinked for a moment, before looking at her. "What?"

"I uhm…yeah." Cat said, looking down again.

"Who's baby was it?" Jade asked, fearing the answer.

Strange since she hardly feared anything.

"That's not important." Beck answered for Cat. "But what is, is that our problems… they were pretty bad. And I did something I regret, and maybe someday you'll all know it, but right now… no." He shook his head.

Cat was still playing with her fingers, so immediately everyone (but Beck) knew there was _something _else she was hiding. They were literally dying to know what it was, but had to respect that it was something they'd tell them in time.

Jade though was quiet during the last few minutes, until she finally looked up at them.

"I want to talk now." She spoke, her voice wavering slightly.

"What?" Beck said, going over to her. "What do you have that you haven't told me?"

"We all have our secrets, Beck." She said quietly and looked at her friends. "Well, as you all know, I'm from New Jersey." They nodded, "Well, when I was about 13, we moved to New York."

"Okay, but why is that so…" Tori began, but was cut off.

"I had gotten a part on Broadway." Jade said, "in this play that was brand new, and totally awesome and great until it closed a few months later, and I moved out here, where I met Beck." She bit her lip, "It was my dream job too, but it all just ended because… I guess I got too old or something. But during that time, I was going through some things as well," She looked at Cat. "I had an eating disorder too… well, still somewhat have it, actually, same as you, Cat."

"You did?" Jade nodded.

"Yeah…" She said, her voice breaking. "I did."

Cat crawled over to her, and hugged her, suddenly.

And she didn't let go for a few minutes.

But when she did, she had tears in her eyes. "I'm not alone?" She whispered and Jade shook her head.

"Not even close, kid."

"I—I didn't know this." Beck said, "Jade… why didn't you tell me?"

"I was embarrassed," Jade admitted. "I'm sure, Cat could tell you all about that feeling."

"Yeah, it's embarrassing for someone to find out about something you spend so long and try so hard to hide." Cat wiped away her tears, "That's why I kept it from you for so long."

"Yeah, but…" Beck blinked, "Mr. Turner knew."

"He did, but I swore him to secrecy, he had every right to go to the principal and say something… but he didn't."

"And why's that?"

"Remember, Beck? I would stay with you both sometimes. And judging by… things that were going on then, why do you think he'd let me stay?"

"To…" Then realization hit Beck as he remembered the time period a few years back, "To keep an eye on you." He finally said. "He said it was because we were so close… but I had no idea he knew, and that… he just wanted to watch you and make sure you were okay."

"Yeah," Cat shrugged, "Guess there was a lot you didn't know about me back then."

"Oh, and Tori?" Tori looked at Jade, "I kind of understand where you're coming from with the your parents neglecting you… my dad does it too, to an extent. But not as far as forgetting my name."

"Well, lucky you."

"I mean, like, he'd rather I not be around, if that makes sense. My mother died when I was 13, around the time we moved to New York… she had cancer. So, the eating disorder was more of my own way of coping with that since she was the one who supported me in _everything _I did. She hadn't missed one, not one show, and one time… she did." Jade took a deep breath, memories flooding her as she tried not to cry. "I thought she was doing it on purpose… I mean, she never missed a show, why did she then? My dad… he didn't really show up to any of them, maybe one, but he was still in Jersey at the time with his new wife, so it didn't really matter. Anyway, I was angry, angry at her for missing the show, and during the middle of it, I was pulled off stage, and was told by the director that my mother was in the hospital."

Beck wrapped his arm around her, and held her close to him, as she continued to speak—with struggle. "I…she…she died that night." She whispered, "I never saw her again, and then next night when I did the show again, though my head wasn't in it, I just did it. I did it because I knew she'd be proud of me… until it closed that is. Then I had to move back in with my asshole of a father, his new bitch of a wife, and move out here. But…" She looked up at Beck and smiled, "I guess it all wasn't so bad."

"This is getting way too deep for me." Tori said, her hands going up, when Andre lightly smacked her causing her to glare at him. "What? I just wanted some damn weed!"

"Yet, you told us something too, if I remember correctly." He reminded her. "Anyway, forget her. Jade… I'm so sorry to hear about that." He said, "And you too, Cat… Beck…Robbie….well, everyone."

"Yeah." Jade said, voicing what everyone was already thinking. "What about you? You got any thing you want to share?"

Andre was silent before he shook his head, "Nah, I'm good. My life's cool, I got nothing to worry about."

Tori coughed, "Liar!" He turned his attention to her and she smiled at him, half sweetly half… not so much. "Go ahead, Andre… I think it's time you share your story as well. Everyone else already has."

Andre sighed, "Fine." He grumbled, "Well, to start… my father is an alcoholic asshole, who doesn't support anything I do."

"Like what? Your music?" Cat asked and he nodded.

"Exactly that, he thinks it's for losers. But hey, you know… I've proved him wrong on multiple occasions."

"You're being vague," Jade said, "And you know how I get when things are being vague."

"Beck, tame your girl, please." Andre said, and Beck put his hands up.

"Bro, I can't do anything other than what I'm doing."

"Fine, well anyway, to put it in easy terms, because this group therapy session is getting too damn intense for me, I'm afraid to go home. Literally afraid, because I know that when I get there, he'll have drinking a shit load of booze, and then would have wanted to take it all out on me. It's what he always fucking does."

"I—I'm sorry, Andre." Tori said, looking up at him, her eyes sympathetic. "That's rough."

"Guess we all, have… something to hide, and the reason we do… just show how scared and vulnerable we can be." Robbie said, looking at Cat, who just shook her head and looked away.

He still stared at her though, "Who was that text earlier from?"

"Know what I realized?" Tori cut in, realization in her voice. "We _always_ ask whenever one of us gets a text, who texted… why is that?"

Everyone was silent as they all shrugged, not knowing the answer.

"Anyway, continue Robbie, sorry."

_Jeez,_ Cat thought, _That girl had worse ADD than I do… or maybe it's the weed_.

"None of your damn business." She finally said, her fingers going through her hair, as Tori looked down at her watch, her eyes widening.

"Shit! You guys! We have to get downstairs, or Helen's going to bust us!"

"How do you—" Jade began, but Tori cut her off.

"Let's go—now. I'll explain later!" They all immediately got up, grabbing their things, they quickly shut the door so the smell would stay in, the girls pulling out scented perfume and spraying it on everyone so that Helen wouldn't be suspicious, as well as putting eye drops in all their eyes—all except for Cat's.

Then just as quickly, they all rushed down to the tables and took their regular seats, where instead of doing what they had been all along, all took out their lunches and began to eat it, sitting straight forward, just as the door opened.

"Glad to see you guys, are more or less staying out of trouble." Helen said as she walked in, "Although we had a little mishap in the hall, but the janitor cleaned it up quickly, seemed he over looked it as he was cleaning there earlier."

Really? All of their heads nearly bugged out of their eyes. Were they really going to get away with it?

"Anywho, looks like you're eating your lunches, doing good… hmm, maybe if you stay this well behaved you'll get out earlier, wouldn't that be a treat?" And with that she was gone, while everyone just looked at each other.

Well, sort of.

Tori made a face when she saw that as soon as Helen had left, Jade and Beck had attached their lips to each other's.

"Guys? Hey… guys?" She said, "This is lunchtime! And you two eating each other… does not count as lunch!"

"Yeah," Robbie agreed. "Please stop or go somewhere else and do it, before I end up losing mine all over poor, innocent, Cat over here."

"Hey!" Cat squealed turning to him. "Don't make me hurt you!"

"I'm not gonna." He said, and went back to eating his sandwich while Cat pulled something out of her bag… which was sushi of all things. "Sushi? Cat, really?"

"Yeah… I like sushi." She shrugged innocently. "Got a problem with that?"

"No problems here," He said, "But I do want my question earlier answered.

Cat was silent as she tried to find a distraction. Thinking quickly, she picked up one of her sushi rolls and threw it at Beck and Jade who went back to making out. It hit Jade's head, and she turned to her, glaring at her.

"Hey!"

"Eat your damn food!" Cat shouted at her, "Not your boyfriend!"

"That sounds dirty." Andre said, and everyone looked at him, causing him to shrink back. "What? I couldn't help it, forgive me."

"Anyway…" Cat began to say when she was suddenly hit with food. "Ahh!" She squealed and looked down to see it was a part of Jade's sandwich. Oh good… she was thinking it'd be Beck's finger or something with the way she was trying to swallow him whole.

Although she was relieved to find out it wasn't Beck's finger… because that would've been gross… _really _gross.

She was about to retaliate, when Tori stood up, stopping her actions. "Instead of throwing food at each other… let's play some music and have a party!"

"In detention?" Jade looked skeptical.

"See, the people who designed this school didn't really think things through," She said. "I mean… all the rooms—including the library—are all soundproof. Helen wouldn't be able to hear a thing… besides, I found something in one of the rooms here last time I was in detention." She said, getting up, she motioned for them to follow her.

They did as they were told, and she went into what looked like a sound room. She picked up a record player and put it on the table in front of her, then grabbed one of the many boxes of records and put it next to it.

Beck suddenly became _very_ interested in this, and rushed over to her. "Shit! Man! There's music here from like the fifties!"

"I love the fifties!" Cat squealed rushing over to him, as she pulled out one of them, and put it in the record player. A second later, Elvis Presley came on, singing one of her favorites, Burnin' Love. "Oh my god! Jade! Tori! Dance with me!" She squealed again, grabbing their wrists, and pulling them towards her, she started to sing along with the song as Jade and Tori joined her, laughing.

"_Lord almighty, feel my temperature rising! Higher and higher, it's burnin' through to my soul!" _The girls sang, laughing so hard, they could barely do it. "_Baby, baby, baby you're gonna set me on fire, my brain is flamin' I don't know which way to go." _Then suddenly the three of them turned toward the amused boys, and each pulled one towards them, dancing with them and singing.

"_Cause your kisses lift me higher, like a sweet song of a choir, you light my morning sky with burnin' love! Ooh, ooh, I feel my temperature risin', help me I'm flaming, I must be a hundred and nine._" Tori and Jade sang as Cat suddenly broke away from Robbie and jumped up, grabbing one of the rulers next to her, she climbed onto the librarian's desk and started to sing the next part.

"_Burnin', burnin', burnin' and nothing can cool me_," She sang, her voice becoming powerful again. "_I just might turn to smoke, but I feel fine_!" She jumped down again, and joined everyone else as she continued to sing and dance with them. "_Cause your kisses lift me higher, like a sweet song of a choir, you light my morning sky, with burnin' love_."

Jade took the ruler from Cat and started to sing by herself, while the other two just danced and joined in when necessary. "_It's coming closer, the flames are now lifting my body, won't you help me? I feel like I'm slipping away, it's hard to breathe, my chest is a-heavin', ooh, lord have mercy, I'm burnin' a hole where I lay."_ She grinded her body against Beck's and grinned when she got the reaction out of him she wanted.

Tori took it over afterwards, and finished the song with them, laughing as they did. "_I'm just a hunk-a, hunk-a, hunk-a burnin' love!" _ They finished and Cat jumped up and down.

"That was amazing!" She squealed, causing everyone to laugh. "nothing is better than Elvis Presley!"

"True that." Jade said, pointing at her, but she had already walked off, finding speakers where the librarian's desk was by the computer, she took out her phone and played a much more, well _girly_ song.

She started to dance along with it, laughing when Jade shook her head, "_I'll pick you up at seven, we can drive around and see a movie, every scene will have a meaning, but you'll be the one that moves me…_" She sang, moving closer to Jade who kept shaking her head, but had a smile on her face.

Tori on the other hand, joined right in. _"I've been hurt before, so baby promise that you're gonna be true, I'm gonna be good, so tell me that you're gonna be good too."_

"Come on, Jade! You know you loved the Jonas Brothers back in the day!" Cat said, pulling her towards her. "I bet you know the lyrics…" She said as Tori continued to dance to the song, while the boys just watched amused.

Cat jumped right back into the song, motioning for Jade to join her. "_I've been hurt before so promise that you're gonna be true, oh, I'm gonna be be good, so tell me that you're gonna be be good too." _She motioned for Jade to join in, causing the older girl to roll her eyes, a smile on her face, she joined in.

"_You gotta be, be good to me, I'm gonna be be good to you, we'll be happy as can be, you gotta be, be good to me baby…" _She sang along with them, and then laughed when Beck just shook his head at her.

"It's all Cat's fault!" She insisted, but shook her head and started to rock out with her and Tori as the song continued to play.

It ended, and the three girls high fived and laughed breathing heavily until the song switched to Safety Dance.

"Oh no." Jade groaned.

"Oh yes," Beck said, going past her, and but pausing to kiss her quickly. He grinned and turned it up, while Robbie and Andre joined him, dancing along. Jade, Tori, and Cat just looked at each other, shrugged, and then joined them.

"_We can dance if we want to, we can leave your friends behind, cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance, well their no friends of mine. Say, we can go where we want to, a place where they'll never find, we can act like we go out of this world, leave the real one far behind." _The six of them sang as they danced, laughing and coming up with random steps.

Beck and Cat jumped on the table and started to move their feet to there right, moving towards the other end, while Andre and Robbie danced together, marching forward as Jade and Tori decided to try and slide of the table, jumping quickly and moving their bodies fast.

The song ended as well, and they all cheered, laughing, hugging, and high fiving each other as they did.

"That was so fun!" Cat squealed as a slower song came on, but none of them paid any mind to it. "Oh my god, definitely the best day of detention _ever_, even with the emotional drainage that was before."

"Agreed." Tori said, as she went to turn off the record player, and put it back where she found it, while Cat went to grab her phone. "But now the munchies kicked in and I'm starving!"

"Yeah, me too!" Robbie exclaimed as Cat looked at her phone concerned, which he unfortunately for her, caught. "Cat?"

She looked up, "What? Oh, nothing's wrong, I'm fine." She smiled—her usual fake one—and then walked up to them, "Let's eat!"

"Okay, but first… I need to talk to Beck privately." Jade said, and everyone rolled their eyes.

"In other words, they're going to fuck." Tori stated bluntly, her face lit up though when Jade glared at her. "Well have fun!" She said in a fake cheery voice. "Don't totally you know… bang so hard she can't walk!"

"I'm going to kill you, Tori." Jade warned, but Beck pulled her away and before she could say anything he leaned forward and kissed her—hard, causing her to kiss him back as much as she didn't want to.

She moaned as he pressed her against the wall, causing her legs to go around him, he grinded against her, causing her to feel his arousal.

"Beck…" She moaned, but he kissed her again, quieting her down immediately.

"B—Beck." She stammered, "Now. I've been waiting all day and—" She didn't get to finish as he had unbuttoned her pants, and his in a matter of maybe ten seconds and entered her, causing her to moan _even louder_.

Take that smart ass, Tori.

But then again, she felt bad for Cat.

But then again… not really as Beck as rapidly moving in and out of her causing her to focus on that as he grinded _even_ harder into her.

"Fuck, Beck…" She panted, "What has gotten into you?"

"Been waiting all day…" He repeated, and she rolled her eyes.

"Nice, you take the words right out of my mouth."

"Must you speak right now?" He asked, and she shook her head, leaning forward, she pressed her lips against his, grinding into him as he did the same, causing him to groan into her mouth. She bit his bottom lip, and the broke it, "Beck, I'm—"

"I know me too." He said, and while they kissed, they came together, moaning as they did, riding it out until it was over. "Shit that was amazing." He said and she nodded.

"Really amazing, sex two times… in detention… in school, on a Saturday… in a library… with four other people not too far away… definitely going in my list of hottest moments ever."

Beck looked at her as he pulled out of her and let her down to the ground gently, his hands still on her waist, "You keep a list?"

"Sort, but not really." She shrugged, "I have a few… moments on there." She winked at him, "Do you realize we said it's been all day and it's still like morning?"

"Stop being technical! It was in the moment." He said, fixing his appearance as she did the same.

"Yeah, but… wow, we're lame." She leaned forward and kissed him.

"I love you," She said.

"I love you too." He whispered back and together they walked back to their friends.

"I don't want to open old wounds here," Tori began, "But I heard you."

"Yeah, we're well aware." Jade responded, sitting down, and taking a bite of her sandwich that was still there.

She looked at Beck and he looked at her, sharing a smile in between them, she turned to their friends. "So did we miss anything?"

"No. Except that Robbie's been harassing me over a text message that's none of his business!" Cat exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

Tori looked up, "Andre and I are playing UNO."

"What? Where did you get UNO cards from?" Jade asked. "How random."

"Aw!" Andre cried, "I can't believe you're making me draw four!"

"Yeah, yeah… suck it!" Tori taunted him, sticking her tongue out. "Anyway, we needed some sort of distraction… from you too."

"It's okay to admit you're jealous, Tori." Jade teased, causing the other girl to roll her eyes.

"Trust me, I'm not."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine…. Ah shit! Screw you Andre!" Tori cried.

"Ha!" Andre laughed back. "I'm totally going to win!"

"Yeah, sure, think what you want." Tori muttered, grabbing another card. "I'm still gonna win."

"In your dreams, Vega."

"Bring it, Harris." Tori taunted him, causing him to glare at her.

Damn, were they sure competitive over a card game, they acted like it was the world series or something. Do or Die. Or in the case, win and die, or lose and suffer… or demand a rematch in their case, since it was just a card game after all.

And one that was impossible to put down, that was for sure.

Jade leaned against Beck as they continued to play. "Think we'll ever have normal friends?"

"Not a chance." Beck said, and she laughed again.

"I guess it's a good thing."

Beck thought for a moment, "Depends how you look at it, at least they'll never be a dull moment."

"Good point…" Jade said, and then watched as Andre got mad at Tori again, and then a second later, demand a rematch since she won the game. Cat and Robbie however, were still arguing to which she just responded by rolling her eyes. "Think they'll ever get together?" She asked him quietly. "It's obvious they like each other… or at the very least that he's in love with her."

Beck looked hesitant for a moment, which told her he knew something she didn't, but instead of saying it, he just shrugged. "Who knows?"

_Yeah_. Jade thought. _Who knows_.

_Whoopsss! More secrets! Dun, dun, dun. Beck and Cat are just a secretive pair, aren't they? Well anyway, more will be revealed later. They've still got a while to go._

_Huh, notice how Tori keeps checking her watch? There's a reason for it… and it's kinda obvious, but see if you can figure it out, lol. _

_And what's up with Cat's text messages? All will be revealed next chapter… look out for it! :D _

_FUN FACT. My friend and I get very competitive like Andre and Tori are while playing UNO, it's really funny. Though, he sometimes breaks into rhymes like he's Dr. Suess or some shit and it really annoys me, lol. He's a good guy though, I love him. Hehe. As well as a very worthy opponent in UNO. Really, we do tournaments sometimes, jk._

_Anyway, much love! _

_Oh, and I don't own any of the songs I used or Victorious, kay thanks! Xoxo. _


End file.
